Mario Kart: Drift
Mario Kart 9th is an upcoming racing game for the next gen console of Nintendo. The game is the ninth installment in the mainstream series, and twelfth overall in the Mario Kart series. Mario Kart 9th is also known as the collection of the Mario Kart series. The most prominent new addition within the game is, the option to race on all the previous courses of the mainstream Mario Kart series, in addition to the new ones. Bikes, gliders, underwater and anti-gravity driving are also confirmed to return. In addition, ATVs have been confirmed to join traditional karts and bikes as a new class of vehicle. Characters Mario Kart 9th brings back many characters that were cut from previous games like Petey Piranha, Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong and Birdo. But also introduces some new characters in the Mario Kart series and one character that makes his debut in the Mario series. There is a total of 42 characters with 22 of them being unlockable. Default NSML Baby Mario.png|Baby Mario Feather|link=Baby Mario Baby Luigi 2.png|Baby Luigi Feather|link=Baby Luigi 111px-Baby Peach (MKW).png|Baby Peach Feather|link=Baby Peach 20100909154424!Babydaisysimple.png|Baby Daisy Feather|link=Baby Daisy 269px-Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D Land.png|Toad Super Light|link=Toad Koopa Troopa SMBU.png|Koopa Troopa Super Light|link=Koopa Troopa Peach1.png|Princess Peach Light|link=Princess Peach Daisy-Komet&Krank.png|Princess Daisy Light|link=Princess Daisy 100px-YoshiMPIT.png|Yoshi Light|link=Yoshi 200px-MarioNSMB2.png|Mario Medium|link=Mario 200px-Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Luigi Medium|link=Luigi 78px-Birdo MP9.png|Birdo Medium|link=Birdo Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. Medium|link=Bowser Jr. Diddy Kong SSB4.png|Diddy Kong Medium|link=Diddy Kong 20130913123103!Waluigi.png|Waluigi Cruiser|link=Waluigi 189px-Kamek-212x2283.png|Kamek Cruiser New Driver|link=Kamek Donkey Kong garridk.png|Donkey Kong Heavy|link=Donkey Kong Boom Boom 3d.png|Boom Boom Heavy New Driver 1186px-Bowser HUGE.png|Bowser Super Heavy|link=Bowser 100px-WarioMPIT.png|Wario Super Heavy|link=Wario Unlockable Baby Rosalina MK8.png|Baby Rosalina Feather|link=Baby Rosalina Toadette by Tom.png|Toadette Super Light|link=Toadette MKXL Dry Bones.png|Dry Bones Super Light|link=Dry Bones Red Lakitu from Mario Kart 7 By Shy Guy Yellow.png|Lakitu Super Light|link=Lakitu Shyguy-237x275.png|Shy Guy Super Light|link=Shy Guy 228px-Nabbit.png|Nabbit Light New Driver|link=Nabbit HammerBroNSMBU.png|Hammer Bro Light New Driver|link=Hammer Bro 360px-Dixie_Kong_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|Dixie Kong Light New Driver|link=Dixie Kong E Gadd Solo LM2.png|Professor E. Gadd Medium New Driver|link=Professor E. Gadd Rosalina Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Rosalina Cruiser|link=Rosalina Eario.png|Eario Cruiser New Driver|link=Eario TinyKongMSSsmall.png|Tiny Kong Cruiser New Driver|link=Tiny Kong Poppletrans.png|Popple Cruiser New Driver|link=Popple Metal Mario!.png|Metal Mario Heavy|link=Metal Mario King boo dark moon vector by kingboo10-d5ypbvi.png|King Boo Heavy|link=King Boo Fawful render.png|Fawful Heavy New Driver|link=Fawful Count_Bleck_(3D).png|Count Bleck Heavy New Driver|link=Count Bleck Mario Bros Petey.png|Petey Piranha Super Heavy|link=Petey Piranha Funky Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Funky Kong Super Heavy|link=Funky Kong Dry Bowser1.png|Dry Bowser Super Heavy|link=Dry Bowser Wiggler MK7.png|Wiggler Heavy|link=Wiggler 96px-Miis.png|Mii Any|link=Mii Items New Items Returning Items Courses 16 new tracks have been added to the game as Nitro courses. However many previous courses in the Mario Kart series have been added to the Retro Courses. Like in Mario Kart 8 they have been updated that they look completely different and feel new. Most of them making use of the paraglider, underwater and anti-gravity. There are 32 Retro courses in total, with the last 16 being Downloadable Content. Nitro Courses Retro Courses DLC Retro Tracks Battle Courses Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Video Games Category:Mario Series